


仲秋日光/Flimsiness

by AdrenalineDopamine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineDopamine/pseuds/AdrenalineDopamine
Summary: 如果真的有那一天，我再也无法做Sherlock Holmes，我再也无法忍受不是我的我——请你，拿出你的左轮手枪，用我的手握住扳机，抵住你吻过的上颚，亲亲我的额头，扣下你的手指。





	仲秋日光/Flimsiness

**Author's Note:**

> 开放性结局。  
也许有主要角色死亡呢。

[A] 

寒风里的日光有暖春的幻觉，袭来的东风却让公园里的白鸽哆嗦着抖了抖翅膀。 

前方的瘦高行人也抖了抖银丝满布的卷发，停住脚步回过身来，说，嘿，John，你忘了钱包。 

矮个子男人拍了拍口袋，被方块状的硬物硌了手掌。 

其实，Sherlock。他抬起头来对上一双干净透彻的眼睛，打住了话头。 

于是John说，对，我忘记了。 

那我在这里等你。Sherlock迈开利落却不再那么矫健的步伐，落座于路边的长椅。 

好。John跟了几步，紧紧侦探的长围巾，吻上他的额头。等我回来。 

回应他的是一个短短的前鼻音。 

John Watson从手套中抽出僵硬的手指，木然地将钥匙捅进锁孔。

221b从门缝里扑面而来的是一股潮湿腐烂的气息。 

他站在廊里。失去了Mrs. Hudson的房子散发着冷硬干瘪的古老木质味，孤身一人的John身边又没有Sherlock Holmes的蓬勃生气，长久以来被称为家的221b此时只剩一个公寓的空壳，仿佛一个在岁月打磨中缓慢发狂的鬼宅。 

John戴上手套，叹口气。转身离开。 

Sherlock百无聊赖的样子形成了一个诡异的气场圈，就连傻呵呵的鸽子都不敢踏足。 

仲秋日光浓烈浮夸，落在身上却没有丝毫暖意。 

Sherlock顺着渐近的影子抬起头来，清单倦怠的目光里就染了颜色，一脸小骄傲的表情。 

John温暖地笑，像此时日光。 

他们又沿着公园的石子路走了许久。 

影子越发变得比人更瘦长。阳光随着太阳隐没在地平线后的行为变得愈发稀薄。 

晚餐？ 

得了吧，John。Sherlock偏过头，促狭地看着与自己并肩的小个子军医。你没有带钱包。不过我们可以去Angelo吃霸王餐；顺带说一句，你昨天把拐杖忘在了那里——我早说过，心因性。 

回应他的是空间里长久的、尴尬的静默。 

John放缓步子张张嘴，反复数次将脑中构建好的说辞吞回。 

事实上，Sherlock，我们这周没有去过Angelo。 

世界缓缓凝固。 

一只不健康的瘦长且骨节分明的手钳住了John的左上臂。他们漫无目的的持续行进终于被按下了终止键。 你带了钱包。

John保持着半背对的默然。然后他被狠狠甩过身体。 

看着我。 

John抬起头，沾上旋风般暴怒又焚火般绝望的眸子，偏开头去。 

路边的华灯代替了日光，没有任何温度。John茫然地屏住呼吸，盯着两人相对的脚尖。Sherlock的皮鞋反射着炫目冷然的光，自己的却一片喑哑。 

而且我还叫你回去拿过一次。侦探之名不合时宜地名副其实。

灯光的温暖原来越炫目，力透层层衣衫但真的只是幻觉。 

而且，你已不用拐杖三十年。 

面前的人转过身去，只剩滞留的衣角。John追上他，将两只外形相同的手套握在一起。 Sherlock愤恨地用力甩开他的手。 

别跟着我。声音冷漠中夹杂着颤抖的波澜。我还没有忘记家在哪。 

年迈的军医并不跛脚，却蹒跚着亦步亦趋。他感觉这样的跟随与以往逆风狂奔的旅途并无二致，却踩着自己周期性循环在脚下的影子胆战心惊。

221b有了Sherlock Holmes也是死水的邦域。 

昔日以沙发为床的侦探并不在客厅里。房间里一片黑暗，唯一的光源是窗外病入膏肓的路灯光。 

一身寒气的军医点起了炉火。 

火花迸溅的噼啪之间，规律得有着安宁的力量。白日的疲倦向John袭来。他窝进自己的沙发，踢了鞋用脚蹬着对面冰冷孤单的沙发框架。 

躯干渐渐温暖，头脑也开始麻木恍惚。在一片和谐寂静中，他闻到木柴燃烧的灰烬味儿，壁炉上玻璃罐子里散发的福尔马林味儿，Stradivarius身上沉静的松香味儿，厨房里飘来柔和的伯爵红茶味儿，Mrs. Hudson亲切香腻的奶油曲奇味儿。 

John Watson感觉到有滚热的液体滑出了眼眶，伴着炉火的庇护从脸上慢慢干去，愈发冰凉。 

[B] 

二十多年前的一个秋日。 

断断续续落雨十多日的伦敦在这一天意外整日晴朗。 

他从医生的办公室走出来，看见走廊尽头落地窗前仿佛飘忽剪影的Sherlock。 

John，John。侦探的瞳孔涣散，苍白着脸叫他的名字。 

Sherlock。他回应他，坐在他身边揽过他的肩。医生说你以后最好不要再来见她。 

秋日阳光灿烂又盛大，盲目地膨胀如同炫目的幻觉。 

因为她只记得我的死亡。 

对。John拉过侦探的手，将自己的手指一丝不苟地握进他的手中。你来见她一次，她便会受刺激一次。 

我知道。她已经老到经不住刺激了。语气是一贯的尖酸刻薄，却并非真的嘲讽。 

嗯。瘦弱的Mrs. Hudson不应该被心脏病折磨去世。语毕他发现自己在对方的尖牙利齿后讲了一个并不适当的笑话。 

哦，Mrs. Hudson可不弱。侦探却铁青着脸接下了对话。

John拉着心情略有起色的Sherlock回家。 

但事情并非John想的那么简单。 

在一个名侦探身边数十载，John自认为把见微知著的本领也学了个七七八八。奥斯卡小金人得主Mr. Sherlock Holmes的强颜欢笑被他看在眼里。 

Mrs. Hudson的迟暮像一个火星，点燃了某个哑弹的引信。 

老去。这一个关键词安静地爆炸在了221B。 

Sherlock Holmes在畏惧老去。他的室友得出这个结论。那个意气风发一直如同青春期少年、日日以柴木般燃尽身体生命的方式度日的侦探在畏惧老去。迅猛、犀利、尖锐，是他的代名词。他的风华绝代只有青春有资本给予阐释。 

John发现自己很难在脑中勾勒出一个拄着拐杖步履蹒跚的男版Miss Marple，迟缓地眯着老花眼去看报纸上的蝇头小字，背着他抖着手指偷偷为自己点上一支被列为违禁品的香烟。连John都难以想象，更何况Sherlock自己。 

可事实上，John Watson并不在乎Sherlock Holmes是否风华绝代。他见过因冰箱里人头被扔掉、自己延迟回复短信而抓狂的混蛋Sherlock，他见过瞳孔散大即将吞噬毒药、或是中枪倒地一身血污神志不清的Sherlock，他见过因失误而来不及阻止凶杀案自责、抑或参加自己婚礼后一脸脆弱的Sherlock。或是他的眼泪，或是他在床铺上身体潮红眼神迷乱。

John Watson付过出租车费，把刚进门沉浸在思维宫殿里心不在焉的Sherlock Holmes推抵在走廊墙壁上。 

他鲜少主动去吻Sherlock。 

他用舌尖挑开紧抿了一路线条尖锐的双唇，用舌缘抚慰探究柔软孤寒的内壁，用舌腹全力绞住惊愕茫然的另一条舌。 

于是他得到了猛烈的回应。 

外套拉链被急速拆解的声音伴着纽扣挣脱的裂帛声，围巾与衣袖纠缠打结被甩到米字旗的靠垫上，两皮带扣无规律地相碰与玲玲朗朗的摘除声，长裤与内裤分不清次序裹成拧巴又亲密的一团。 

他们陷入秋日最浓烈最壮丽的温暖中。 

肌肤相擦的火焰胜过冬日壁炉的明火，白皙身体的潮红将午后霞光撕扯成不足一道的破布。琥珀眼里充斥欲求的吞噬，汗珠从紧绷的肌肉纹理中一路裹挟而下。 

他们用攀有细小皱纹的手掌抚摸对方已初露岁月端倪的躯体。 

Sherlock狠狠吻上John扬起的脖颈，舔舐他肩侧狰狞的疤痕，在锁骨和胸膛踩下一个个落叶色的印记。John的牙齿刺入Sherlock光洁的肩头，在极尽愉悦的颤抖里从口中溢出破碎的名字。 

Sherlock。Sherlock。 

回应他的是对方性爱中一贯的杀手锏。胸膛的轰鸣，沉溺的喉音，被缓缓延长的元音吐字，和落在耳垂的口中喷出的热气。

John。 

高潮。在烟花绚烂的尖峰时刻来临。 

窗外落日，撤去了一切无所谓的伪装掩饰。 

世界在喘息声中归于平静。 

John用手抚着Sherlock柔软的卷发，发觉几根隐藏极深的白发。 

岁月在他们奔走于伦敦街头的日子里从鞋底静静流过。 

John开始有些害怕老去。 

他害怕自己伤痕累累的残躯无法跟上Sherlock的步伐。他害怕老去的他在某个寒冷的冬夜，在老人院里悄无声息地离开人世。 

他害怕他的日子没有了Mrs. Hudson的红茶和曲奇，没有了Sherlock尖锐的小提琴曲，没有了燃尽一切如同末日的性爱。 

他已经不敢一个人生活了。 

一个人垂老，一个人用餐，一个人自慰。一个人死去。

他已经离不开Sherlock Holmes了。 

[C] 

炉火的噼啪声渐渐消弭。 

John从短暂的梦境中醒来。 

填了柴火，推开Sherlock的房门。 

他轻车熟路地爬上Sherlock的床属于自己的半边，看见一个动也不动睁大双眼的白发老年人。 

他惊恐地去摸Sherlock的身体和脉搏。 

温暖，持续跳动。 

他叹了口气，有些尴尬地把手指插进Sherlock柔软的白发里。 

记得我们讨论过的事吗，John。身边人盯着天花板开口。 

Sherlock说，请你一定到这么做，请。无波纹的声线中透出压抑的恳求。 

五年前的一个傍晚，Sherlock反复向John索求咖啡的举动引发了一场不小的战争。 

John咆哮着夺门而出。 

当他带着一身寒气回到221B时，被扑上来的Sherlock狠狠拉进卧室扒了个精光。 

他们的性爱早如同年纪应有的样子般温和舒缓，而此时的Sherlock却奔腾而来。

Sherlock的眼睛里一如既往地干净，盛着满满的炽热情欲。John却在恍恍惚惚间体味到了丝丝冬日才有的的寒冷绝望。 

他习惯性在倦怠中用手指梳理Sherlock白发已成主体的头发。 

John。Sherlock的声音带着事后的慵懒。Holmes家族携有阿尔兹海默症的遗传基因。

秋日浅薄的日光刚好照在对面建筑的玻璃窗上，集成强烈的一束反射进John的眼睛。炫目的刺痛。 

John想起十年前Sherlock被拒绝探视Mrs. Hudson的那个下午。一样激烈如同末日的性爱。 

Sherlock Holmes怎么会畏惧有着John Watson陪伴的老去呢。 

Dr. Watson毕竟不是侦探。 

Sherlock往日性感的声音此时听起来如同小提琴弓弦胡乱摩擦的嘶叫。 

John，我不光有遗传史，侦探生涯数年头部受到的物理重创和神经的紧绷，已经让偏头痛成为我的生活日常。而且我知道我的情况不会就止于此。 

如今的我只是无数次索要咖啡，可是以后，我可能再也办不了案子，不能给我自己穿上妥帖的衣物，记不住家的位置，记不住我们在一起的岁月。或是，再也叫不出你的名字。 

我会变成这世上最愚笨的人。最终昏昏沉沉，在并发症的作用下不再醒来。 

他的手还贴着他的头皮，他们的身体贴在一起，却是天涯之距。 

John的心尖在跳跃。鄙视着下午那个暴跳如雷的自己。

我是个医生，我知道如何做。我绝不会离开你。绝，不，会。

不，John，我并不是在怀疑你对我的爱。我只是，我只是无法忍受这样的自己。 

秋风瑟瑟地吹开窗子。撕去了日光的假面，风猎猎地响。 

如果真的有那一天，我再也无法做Sherlock Holmes，我再也无法忍受不是我的我——请你，拿出你的左轮手枪，用我的手握住扳机，抵住你吻过的上颚，亲亲我的额头，扣下你的手指。 

路灯光在一瞬亮起。一切只剩秋日温情的幻觉。 

John Watson摇头拒绝身边挺尸的人。 

不，Sherlock，你很好，你只是偶尔记不住一些小事，偶尔乱了时间轴。

Sherlock温凉的手指握住John位于他发顶的手。干枯而发皱。 

可我早已不是我。与其做那个被自己唾弃的废人，宁可选择死去。 

求求你Sherlock。冷硬的军医深呼吸强掩住哭腔。我需要你。 

暮年的侦探叹了口气，侧身抱住John。 

如果真的到了那一天，John，答应我。 

[D] 

自从Sherlock错乱了时间，他的状态每况愈下。 

他的病遣散了他强悍的逻辑能力。短暂的清醒远不能支持他解开一个半吊子侦探John精心设下的谜团。 

于是John藏起的左轮他再也不能找到。

更何况他早已失去了行动的能力。

冬日的入侵让年迈的John有些力不从心。 

Mycroft Holmes与Greg Lestrade的养子派来养老院的护工，拿出一份十五年前签下的合同，表示将在Sherlock再也无法保持清醒的情况下带走他。 

John看着合同末端熟悉恣肆的签名笔迹，大吼着混蛋骂着F开头的动词用手杖将年轻的护工们赶出门去。 

John Watson还能照顾自己的爱人Sherlock Holmes。

但这一切都不容易。 

圣诞节的临近整个Baker Street都张灯结彩。将Mycroft风范继承了十成十的养子邀他们共度圣诞。 

被对Holmes一家正在气头上的John一口回绝。

反正此时挑剔的Sherlock Holmes已经做不了决定了。他暖笑看着轮椅上呆滞的老人。 

Sherlock，圣诞想吃什么？ 

什么都好，Mycroft。Sherlock浑浊又带着孩子气雀跃的声音传来。只要背上的鞭伤好了回家和John来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。 

John习以为常笑着啐一句，老不正经。 

冬季是森冷而孤寒的时间单位。 

John叫了外卖，只是将炉火烧得更旺便与Sherlock共度了圣诞。 

午夜时分下起雪来。 

Sherlock对着窗外的飘雪发怔。 

记忆停留在流亡时期的Sherlock有着少且轻的睡眠，长时间的清醒让他不知什么时候就会昏昏睡去。John只好打起十二分精神调整自己的作息。

John收起Sherlock的病历，揉揉发痛的肩伤，踱到Sherlock的轮椅后，倾下身尝试性对着他耳边轻言。 

我们去睡觉了，好不好？ 

意料之外被抓住了衣袖。 

John，求你。声音无比清晰明锐。求你。 

John在雪花的缝隙中看到路灯光，想起之前的无数个秋日黄昏。那些个黄昏里，高傲的Sherlock Holmes也用类似的语气低下地请求。求你，John，求你。 

圣诞的烟火眩目地炸裂在黑暗的空中。 

耀眼的光芒让John联想到那些绝望的、如同末日的激烈性爱与Sherlock柔软的头发。 

John登上许久未上的二楼房间，从Sherlock的旧围巾里拿出这五年被自己无数次擦拭保养的左轮。 

围巾里的左轮带着Sherlock的气息。 

冷硬的枪管却反射着一场盛世烟花。 

烟火还在炸裂，如子弹出膛的鸣响。 

John却只能看见烟花光芒中隐约的仲秋日光。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 梗是14年读高二学海明威的时候跳出来的。
> 
> 人到底是应该如自己所愿体面光彩地死，还是熬到一身朽木枯骨老去？  
17岁的我坚信应该选择前者，2019年重看这篇文的我不那么确定了。


End file.
